


Mouth

by AliceWasAsleep



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, I'm cute in other fics, I'm pure, Just Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn, anyway, bottom song mino, especially right now, for real, top kang seungyoon, you just can't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWasAsleep/pseuds/AliceWasAsleep
Summary: Seungyoon got a very busy BUSY mouth





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mortdecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortdecay/gifts).

> I didn't even know what oral fixation is until a few weeks ago. A friend (mortdecay) taught me. Bless her. Anyway--

If he doesn't get crackers, candies will do. When there are no candies too, he'll do with fingers. His or Mino. Which is why Mino started to clean his hands more often after he felt the habit. Seungyoon just always want to have something in his mouth. Mino would say he's like a baby if only Seungyoon doesn't do it in sexual activities too. More often than not, really.

He likes it better when they're doing bed business. He'd pull on Mino's fingers and suck it like it's made of sugar. Mino got used to the hot languid move of his lips, teeth, and tongue over time. But then Mino started to get buff and more parts of his body became very interesting for Seungyoon.

Laying on their bed, Mino's eyes were focused on the screen showing how liquors are made traditionally. Study mode. Seungyoon was playing on his phone until his battery was done and he had to give it a rest. He snuggled to Mino, asking to be held close like the big baby he is. And Mino naturally opened his arm, providing the right curve and spot for Seungyoon to cuddle. Seungyoon hummed in pleasure as he rested his cheek to Mino's chest.

Seungyoon was ready to sleep it off but his cheek encountered something too... Interesting. Mino has been working out, he knew. He's been worshipping his now veiny and thick arms. But this chest under his cheeks though... Seungyoon never knew it got volume too. Seungyoon rubbed his cheek to the chest up and down and it tickled Mino. Mino hushed him, thinking Seungyoon was being playful. Seungyoon's eyes looked at the other side of his chest in front of him and marveled at the way it elevated from under the shirt. It's firm, his cheek felt. But nice to squeeze. Seungyoon licked his lips, hands traveling to under Mino's shirt.

Mino knew what he's trying to do but he kept his silence and pretend like he's still focused on the history of liquors rather than the hands groping his abs. Seungyoon loved the way it's shaping up. Especially when they constrict and became even more toned when Mino fucked him mad. A nice view from when you're being pounded out of your mind.

Seungyoon squeezed it on random areas, slowly reaching up. As he reached the place he wants, rubbing it slowly across smooth skin and elevated nipple. So warm and nice to touch. Seungyoon's lips open involuntarily. He squeezed Mino's chest and didn't miss the man's long inhale. And oh damn the way it feels under pressure made Seungyoon want to eat it. He stroked and squeeze, eyes locked on like he's studying it. The sight of his own hand under Mino's white shirt, fumbling and moving made it feel so sensual. Under the clothes.

Seungyoon closed his mouth and gulped. Pulled his hand out because he wants to slip his head under the shirt. He moved himself to lay above Mino, who let him do anything he wants. Slipped his head under the big shirt and hummed in content at the warmth. It's different than laying his face to Mino's bare naked chest. Under the clothes, it's much warmer and sexy. Like he's hiding. Doing something bad secretly.

He planted his lips on Mino's right nipple almost immediately. And Mino looked down at his chest, the liquor thingy far less interesting now. Seungyoon licked on his nipples and closed his eyes. Feels so nice, the small hardening bud his tongue plays with. He kissed it like he would Mino's lips, before gently putting his mouth there and suck on it. And Seungyoon moaned. He's got a thing with this. Having something in his mouth. Sure, having Mino's dick is great. But this soft squishy part of him is a whole different treat. Seungyoon sucked and lick on his droll, feeling the nipple getting harder, the skin around it red and sore. He sucked it for another minute, feeling the familiar tingly feeling on his crotch and switched. He went straight to suck the other nipple that was already hard, and Mino twitched. He sighed and Seungyoon whined. It feels so nice. A hundred times better, knowing Mino likes it too. His free hand grope on the left chest, playing with the wet, previously sucked nipples. Mino couldn't ignore his itching hands and cupped Seungyoon's ass. Massaging it, while pushing him down against his crotch as he grind himself up. Meeting Seungyoon's hard on.

Seungyoon whined and moaned, licked and kissed all around his chest after he's tired of sucking Mino's nipples. Mino sighed at the satisfying friction on his dick, slipping his hand under Seungyoon's short to feel the skin. Smooth and fluffy.

"Seungyoon-ah," Mino called. Seungyoon hummed, grazing lips to his right nipple again.

"Wanna fuck me?"

Seungyoon stopped moving and slipped his head out of Mino's shirt with a wide grin. He rose up and sit on the bed, letting go of his clothes and pants, as Mino discard his clothes too. Seungyoon took the lube of the bedside drawer and was ready to smother his hand when Mino took it from him.

"I'll do it. Just warm my dick." Mino chuckled. Seungyoon shrugged. He is bad at fingering, while Mino is what we'd call gifted. Maybe because he's a painter. If that even makes sense. So Seungyoon relaxedly lay down, head resting on Mino's inner thigh as he spread his legs open. Putting Mino's erected dick on his mouth and sucked at the head.

"Hey, no sucking. Just warm it. I'll cum if you do that." Mino warned. Seungyoon whined, wanting to suck it like a candy. But stopped anyway. He let Mino's hard heavy length rest on his tongue, filling his mouth nicely. Seungyoon kept it tight, but not too much. Mino sighed at his own intrusion, slick fingers going in and out slowly. What a sight, Seungyoon thought. So this is how it looks like when Mino fingered him, he thought. No wonder it feels good. Seungyoon's hole clench at the mere sight. His fingers are pretty. Or maybe Seungyoon is just that much into fingers.

Mino added another one and he moaned. Seungyoon stares at it like it's a porn video. Mino's dick is twitching inside his mouth and Seungyoon wants to suck it. He can make Mino cum in seconds. But then Seungyoon will get a good set of spanking and hard fuck. Not that he doesn't want it. But he gets to do Mino today and he wants to focus on that. Mino added another finger fast enough, hips stuttered at a certain move of his finger. Seungyoon let go of Mino's dick, smothered in drool.

"Mino, show me your prostate." Seungyoon said, "I never find it."

Mino opened his eyes that closed as he focused on how good his fingers felt, and looked down at Seungyoon who's still staring at his hand. Mino pulled out his finger and Seungyoon put one finger in the loose hole.

"Go a bit deeper. Yea, ok right there, curve your finger. No, no, that's too curved. Make it... A bit to the left.. yeah-- oh there. Oh, fuck, right there." Mino's head fell back to the pillow.

"Ah.. okay I get it now.." Seungyoon mumbled. He's bad at finding his own prostate, even Mino can find it faster. Now he knows where to aim. He's still stroking the spot he found and Mino's knees turned to jelly.

"Stop, you're gonna make me--" Mino sighed. Seungyoon pulled his finger out and looked up to Mino.

"Ready?" Seungyoon asked. Mino nodded, already half gone to pleasure land. Seungyoon rose his body and hovered above Mino. He wants to get back to those nipples as he fucks him. He smeared some lube to his aching length and pushed onto Mino's entrance. The first push got Mino grabbing on the sheet, eyebrows knitted. Seungyoon got the head in and Mino moaned.

"Gosh, so tight.. you okay?" Seungyoon asked. Mino whined, but nodded. Seungyoon pushed some more and Mino cried out.

"Ah fuck, you're so big I _hate_ you--"

Seungyoon chuckled.

"Seriously, I got three fingers in and you're still-- oh shit... Oh god,"

Seungyoon moaned when he got fully seated. He sighed and leaned down to rest on Mino's torso. He can't keep his body hovered like Mino, so he lays down. Thankfully Mino never seemed to be bothered by Seungyoon's whole body weight. Seungyoon rested his head on Mino's chest and his hand automatically reached out for Mino's plump chest. He played with Mino's nipple when he pulled out and thrust back in. And Mino moaned loud and clear. Seungyoon kept it super slow, mouth busy nipping at skins above Mino's clavicle. Seungyoon fucks him balls deep, making sure Mino feel him everywhere, thick and hard. Sometimes Seungyoon stayed inside a beat longer so Mino can feel the exact moment Seungyoon's dick twitch inside, between the tight press of his muscles.

Seungyoon moved further down to find Mino's nipples again. Content to see it red and sore from before. Seungyoon sucked on it again and moaned at the softness. It's got even softer after he sucked it before, now it feels like a cake. Seungyoon airtight his mouth and Mino moaned particularly loud, hand grabbing Seungyoon's hair for an anchor.

"Harder," Mino asked. Seungyoon tried to move his hips, imagining the spot he found with his finger and thrust. Mino didn't give much response so he moved around a bit more, thrusting here and there. Until one spot made Mino yelp. Seungyoon hummed and keep his position locked. He thrust harder and harder, making Mino cried out in pleasure. He's so close, Seungyoon can tell from his voice alone. Seungyoon way deep in his own trance, high on Mino's voice, heat, and skin.

Mino came with a mess, convulsing and whimpering. While his hole milked Seungyoon dry, making the boy yelp and tremble, making shallow desperate thrusts as he spurted it all inside Mino.

"Noooo, this is nice~" Seungyoon whined like a kid. Mino sighed.

"You'll get cold, naked like this.. come on, let's take a warm bath, I'll massage your scalp." Mino persuaded, tapping Seungyoon's bareback.

"Ngh.. one more hour...." Seungyoon pouts. Mino stopped stroking his back so he doesn't feel comfy anymore.

"No. Wake up now. You can put on my sweater and sleep lots later. Okay? Come on."

Seungyoon grumbled and looked up to glare at him.

"You better make me warm milk after making me do this."

Mino fully realized that it's not his fault, because it was Seungyoon who started to eat his chest and eventually fuck the life out of him. But well.

"Fine."

Seungyoon smiled wide. He always wins.


End file.
